


A Silver Lining

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dimension Travel, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn finds herself in a world almost identical to hers, save for the fact that the tactician in this world is a man. In tyring to help her find a way home, the two Robins instead find something else; each other. Commission for Dan Gleesack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silver Lining

“What should we do?”

“Your highness, may I suggest we not pick up another stranger passed out in a field wearing Plegian robes?”

“I agree. This is a little suspicious; she looks exactly like Robin.”

The curious and worried Shepherds standing over the unconscious woman on the ground were a little dismayed when she groaned a tired and weak, “I am Robyn.” There were some panicked noises and feverish stares thrown in all directions as the woman's words only served to deepen their worries and leave them even more concern. That couldn't have been right. Everyone seemed to be thinking along the same lines; this was a trap somehow. A setup that they couldn't fall for, but at the same time they couldn't well leave a strange women lying on the ground on the off chance she was innocent somehow.

Robyn slipped back into the black stillness of unconsciousness, and when she next arose, she was in a jail cell. A worrisomely familiar cell, like the one she remembered back in Ylisstol, save for impacts wearing down and cracking different stones; her eidetic memory served to make it unsettling as she realized all the ways in which it was the same prison save for minor differences, like slightly changed arrangements of stones. Panic began to set in, more from the oddness of her situation than why she was in a jail cell, but she tried to keep calm as she waited for some kind of answer. Surely, one would come.

At long last, Chrom entered the room, and Robyn was saved. “Chrom!” she said excitedly. “Oh thank Naga it's you. Why have I been locked up?”

But the exalt only looked coldly at her, saying nothing or even acknowledging that he recognized his tactician. “Here she is, Robin. I don't know what you make of her, but we wanted to let you see her before we decided what to do.”

Robyn tilted her head in confusion as to who he was speaking to outside of the room, until a white-haired man wearing the same heavy Plegian coat as her walked into the jail room. No, not just the coat. He was dressed almost exactly like her, and his facial structure was eerily similar. In fact, the more she looked in total confusion at what was standing before her, the more she realized that everything about this man was at least somewhat like her. Unnervingly so. But he seemed to react with the same shock, doubling back and furrowing his brow as he looked back in utter shock at the woman before him. Neither of them were certain what was going on, but both of them knew something was wrong.

“It's like looking in a mirror,” they both said in awe as Robin moved closer toward her.

“Maybe they tried to send an impostor, but got your gender wrong,” Chrom offered, a weak idea, but there seemed few strong ones that could properly summarize what was before them.

Chrom should have known who Robyn was, and the fact he didn't set her mind spinning out into the myriad of possibilities for why he wouldn't have recognized her. None were good. “Do you really not recognize your own tactician, Chrom?” She quivered, keeping strong but internally very troubled by this, almost wanting to break down and cry. Her amnesia had taken a lot of from her, but the life she'd rebuilt had been a joyous one. Now, even that seemed to be slipping away from her, all of her memories still intact to haunt her as those she loved no longer remembered who she was. “Everything we've been through together?'  
“I have been Chrom's tactician for three years,” Robin insisted, voice even more worried after hearing her words. Her tone seemed distressed but genuine, and the more he began to learn, the odder he felt about this situation. “And I don't know who you are, but--”

“My name is Robyn. But I guess that's your name too,” she interrupted. “You were found in a field by Chrom here and ended up clawing your way to a trusted position with the future exalt by serving as tactician for his militia. But, any spy would know that, and I think we both know who I really am, so how about something only I would know, and then you can go next so I can assume that you aren't yourself an impostor keeping everyone I care about under some kind of magical enthrallment.”

“That's fair,” Robin said, nodding his head sagely as Chrom looked on, confused and out of the loop. Robin felt more and more like he and this prisoner were settling onto the same wavelength, and it served to make his running hypothesis even more likely.

“When I first began traveling with the Shepherds, I started taking notes about the people I was befriending, for fear that amnesia took me again and I would forget things about them. This became one of the most important books I held, because it would remain my link to those I cared about, only to learn that this information was useful for figuring out how to use each soldier tactically. After a while I also logged their interactions with others, and deemed these to be 'support' logs, knowing that the stronger a bond between two soldiers was, the better they could fight together."

Chrom looked back and forth between the two white-haired heirs to his side, a dubious expression on his face. "That's hardly conclusive at--"

"In that log, I decided to refer to Vaike only as 'The Vaike'." There was a look of understanding on Robyn's face that seemed too genuine in its relief and awe to be that of a spy, who would merely have nodded and corroborated the lie unknowingly. Robin turned toward Chrom. "Let her go, and give her the empty room beside mine."

It was Chrom's turn to do a double take. "Are you sure, Robin? How do you know we can trust her?"

"I feel something strange about her, and I genuinely believe that she is me. A different me. Maybe from another world, and I want to help her get back to hers. I'll accept responsibility for whatever happens."  
***********  
"It feels so strange to be looked at like a threat by my own friends," Robyn said, sitting beside Robin at dinner as people tried not to look at her for too long. "Nobody trusts me, and yet I would give my life for every last one of them."

"They don't know what to think of you. You look like me, you talk like me, and you know everything about them." Robin noted that he and his double held their forks the same way, and finished their food at the same time between their own bits of conversation. As the days turned to weeks, he became certain than Robyn was him from another world, that something had gone wrong and pulled her into an alternate world where the only apparent difference was her gender. They had compared notes, Robyn telling this world's version of her the contents of her "support log", which turned out to match line for line what Robin had written down himself.

"I just want so badly to talk to one of them," she sighed. "Even Chrom seems wary around me. I was the maid of honour at his wedding, and now I'm feared and ignored by people who would rather pretend I'm not there. This is agony, and the sooner I'm back in my won world, the better off I'll be." Her eyes shifted to her left, to look at the only person who had trusted her, who had ensured warmth and attention as he spent every second by her side. "But at least you're here, which I'm thankful for. You've saved my life."

Robin pulled her shoulders up and urged some hot stew quicker into his mouth as he felt his cheeks begin to flush. He had indeed put his time and energy into helping Robyn, keeping her company where the rest of the camp scorned and avoided her for lack of certainty about his gut feeling that she was telling the truth. "I wouldn't want to sentence myself to the gallows. It was very clear that you were me, and I want to do everything I can to help you get back."

Robyn smiled softly and looked back down to her bowl. "I appreciate it more than words could ever convey, but I think you happen to know exactly how I feel." Never before had she met someone she could feel so in sync with; even when she was at her most unclear, Robin seemed to understand what she meant without needing a second attempt at explaining things. An intangible, unspoken understanding between two very similar minds that seemed to have all their assorted quirks in common.

"Yes, I think I do."  
*************  
With their combined speed reading efforts, even Ylisse's most comprehensive library seemed like little challenge for the two tacticians. Relatively speaking, at least; in three weeks they had not yet come close to running through all the books about magic and universal theories that may have contained some useful information about Robyn's situation or how to return her home. So far, neither had come up with very much; there was a distinct lack of resources on the unheard of situation before them, but they didn't give up, collating every last snippet they suspected might help shine some light on the situation into one large, originally empty tome that they could refer back to as needed.

The rest of the camp had finally accepted Robyn as not a threat, but she kept her distance from them nonetheless. They weren't "her" versions of them, and they always seemed unnerved by the one-sided intimacy of her interactions. Which was probably for the better; she would have rathered further the bonds with the Shepherds of her own world, rather than ones she sought to escape from as she looked for a way back home. It was a much better use of her time. Robin had thrown himself into the task as well, seeking to help the other him as he knew she would have done in return, spending most of his days in the bedroom beside his, the two of them delving deep into book after book.

She needed the company to keep from going mad, but as the days drew onward he found himself there less out of duty or sympathy, and more because he enjoyed her presence. The guarantee that someone would laugh at his jokes, the immediate finding of a word on the tip of his tongue, the ease with which they sank into conversations that could last for hours. She wasn't too bad to look at either, which helped a little, even if he'd initially felt a little narcissistic about it at first; the female him was absolutely gorgeous. It all left him a little guiltily smitten with her, perhaps more of a factor in his continued presence than he was willing to admit.

Robyn kept getting caught with lingering glances up from her book about the Outrealm Gate, feeling almost shameless about everything up until the moment he looked at her, at which point embarrassment filled her. The complicated emotions she was left with were not particularly easy to deal with, especially with all the madness going on around her, but they provided something warm and reassuring to anchor her to the situation a little. Spending an eternity reading dry volumes of speculation about other worlds was not a compelling or even acceptable way to live her life, and he opened it up a little bit, a ray of sunshine and warmth in what would otherwise have been a terrifying and lonely experience.

When the final candle ran out of wick to burn, it was the sign they were to retire for the night. The two tacticians both slid papers into the heavy volumes to mark their places. Robyn's room consisted almost entirely of mountains of books with a path toward her bed and two small desks cluttered and messy, but for both of them it felt comfortable and like home.

"Good night," Robin said, standing up from his chair and giving one last smile to her. "The more I read this book, the more I think it might have something, so hopefully tomorrow we'll find ourselves on the right track."

"I can only hope." Robyn smiled back and nodded toward her male counterpart as he rose and left her room, shutting the door and leaving her in her privacy, hopefully to sleep. Long days spent reading meant that she needed a good night's rest, due to the sheer amount of energy she put into the task before her; her eyes needed rest and her mind benefited greatly from shutting off for a few hours.

But for Robin, his mind only flared up as he slipped into his own room, locking the door behind him and casting off his clothes. He hit the bed with a dull thud, lying atop the covers thinking about her parting words to him. As much as she needed to return home, he began to wish she wouldn't. Robyn was incredible in ways he couldn't put to words, and the thought of perhaps having something with her, being with her, grew a sweeter thought with each passing day. It was selfish and horrible of him to desire; she deserved to be in her own world, with her own versions of the people she cared about. She had a life there, one that she should be returned to, which was why he helped her even as he began to wish she would stay.

Did she feel the same way? He thought she must have; they seemed to line up perfectly on every other front, two people who agreed on everything. How could she not return his feelings, be just as conflicted and torn up on the inside as he was? Which of course meant she would have been as maddeningly silent, internalizing her emotions and fearing them, because they did nothing but complicate what should have been an easy decision. Which was why he would forever remain silent on the matter, as much as it killed him to; he couldn't dare ruin Robyn's chance at going home, ask her to give up her life to stay with him even if she returned his feelings. How could he take that away from her after she'd rebuilt something fulfilling and joyful for herself?

Heaving a wistful sigh, he pulled the blankets out from underneath himself and tried to pull them over his body. As he had for three weeks, he'd use his hand to give him relief as he taunted himself with all of the fantasies of things he couldn't have, that he couldn't ask for. His eyes closed as he reached down his body, only for him to grow dead still as he heard the lock click. Staring in worry at the door, he watched as the lock was undone and the door opened slowly, revealing a worried, slightly embarrassed Robyn.

"I didn't know if my old key would work, but I guess the locks are the same in this world." She slipped the key down into her pocket and strode toward the worried man in his bed as he pulled the blankets tighter up over himself. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we need to talk. I... These past few weeks have been hard on me, but you have been so incredible and done everything you could to help me, and I just..."

Robin slowly sat up, eyes widening in surprise as he heard her speak, and once again knew exactly what she was trying to say, where this was all going. “You've felt it too,” he said, not even needing to question the fact. It was obvious, and something he ought to have expected. “Robyn, are you sure you want to do this?”

Continuing to move forward, Robyn strode into the room that felt more like home than her own ever had, before settling on the edge of the bed beside Robin. “I'm not. I'm terrified, to be honest. But you've made all the worst thing I can ever remember happening so much better, and I feel something for you that I'm even having trouble understanding myself. I mean, you're me. But it's there, and I can't stop thinking about you. I know you feel the same way." She drew in a heavy sigh, looking worriedly at him as that certainty drained from her face, a flash of concern followed by, "Yo-you do feel the same, right?"

"Yes." Robin gripped the edges of the blanket pulled over him, staring in surprise and wonder at Robyn as she confessed her feelings for him, assuring him that they were indeed a perfect pair, that even in this they could agree. "But I can't ask you to stay here with me. You have your own life somewhere, and it would be selfish of me to ask you to leave it all behind for my sake. We have to keep looking, even if it kills me to know I'm working to let you go. I--"

Robyn silenced her male counterpart, leaning forward and grabbing his cheek, keeping his head steady as she leaned forward and bore a kiss down onto him. It was something she'd wanted to do for as long as she'd known him, and she felt a weight lift up off of her shoulders as finally she took it. Her eyes shut tightly, tears forming in the corners of them as joy swelled up in her chest. Though startled by her sudden forwardness, Robin slid a hand onto her back and met her kiss, returning the affection as he accepted her decision, whatever it was. He wasn't sure, and she wasn't either, she just knew that this felt right, and let that certainty guide her decisions. Sparks jolted up, sent tingles of excitement through the two as they embraced their emotions and let themselves be carried away by them.

Breaking away at long last, Robyn shuddered, biting her lip and saying lowly. "It's lonely being in my own room. Can I stay the night? In the morning we can figure out where to go from here, but I need to have this, Robin."

Instead of giving her words, Robin merely reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up, pushing kisses back onto her as he eased her top off, using her pull away as she raised her arms up and let him discard the shirt entirely to ease her down onto her back, the blankets shifting off of him as he settled in front of her and began to do away with her pants just the same. "You won't be lonely tonight," he insisted, tossing them aside and reaching for her now bared legs, rubbing along the soft flesh as he shifted to lie on his stomach and eased them open, Robyn lying slumped against the foot board of his bed. "We won't be lonely tonight."

Holding softly onto his head, Robyn helped guide him between her legs, moaning and sucking in a deep, anticipatory breath as the tactician sought to pleasure her. She would have gladly gone down on him first, but she knew that it was a mutual sentiment, and that she had much more pain to be eased by such tenderness. Her legs squirmed and her thigh muscles tightened as he laid soft kisses up them, showering her in affection until his lips came to her puffy mound. She knew it was coming, but no amount of mental preparation could brace her for the amazing feeling of his tongue dragging up her slit, making her breath hitch and a little moan quiver past her lips.

With his hands keeping her legs parted, Robin gently massaged her thighs, licking and kissing tenderly at her pussy as his eyes looked up the beautiful woman's body to the affectionate smile she gave him in return. Robyn looked like a goddess from where he lay, and he was determined to give her a night she would never forget, something memorable and loving as he did everything in his power to make her happy. She had spent so long in misery and pain, and he wanted to make her comfortable. Loved. In the back of his mind, niggling doubts told him to make the most intense and powerful love to her that he could so that she would stay, but he knew that this wasn't about earning anything; it was about seeing her smile.

He loved her smile.

Her pussy lips quivered as he licked them, occasionally drifting up to her clitoris, peppering it with the most tender of kiss as he watched her breath quiver and heard sweet moans that urged him to continue more effectively than anything else possibly could have. Robin wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but Robyn's moans clued him easily into the task of eating her out, the louder and more ragged of reactions guiding his attention as he picked up the task easily. Most things came naturally to the tactician, who was gifted in the art of virtually everything he tried, and pleasuring Robyn was not something he could accept being weak at.

"Oh, Naga," Robyn moaned, running her fingers through his messy hair as she bit hard on her trembling lip, rocking steady and rolling her hips slowly along his eager lips. "You're a natural, but I guess we both knew that." She didn't even have to ask him to focus a certain part, pleasantly surprised to notice that he seemed to know just how to touch her; whenever she was about to advise him to focus on her clit or to kiss her thigh, he did it, as though the two were psychically linked, their thoughts so unanimous that he was proving himself to be the most expert of lovers, capable of reading her desires before she even expressed them. Although she still felt so confused by the idea of loving another world's version of herself, its benefits were growing apparent rather quickly. "I-I'm close! Oh please Robin, don't stop, this is amazing."

Robin did exactly as asked, devouring the moaning white-haired woman as eagerly as he could, kneading and gripping her thighs as he watched her slowly unravel before him. He'd wanted to do this for so long, and finally she was on the verge of release thanks to his attention, his surprising skill with working her over. Everything he did drew louder reactions from her, and pride swelled in his chest as he brought her closer to her orgasm. He'd never done anything like this before, and was so glad that it was all working out.

Robyn gasped and panted as she came, squirming and trying hard to keep herself still, ignoring the urge to buck forward and howl madly as her body lit up all over and she began to leak her nectar into his mouth, marveling at the way he drank her down with his eyes still burning intensely with passion as they stared up at him. She'd been too long without genuine joy, and his touch bringing her to climax rather than her own finally gave her a brief moment of happiness after so long spent feeling anything but.

As Robin pulled his head from between her legs, Robyn looked longingly at him, gathering up her energy as a breathless, "I love you," past her lips. She needed to return the favour, to push forward and give him the world in return, centering herself and snapping forward. She urged him down onto his back and grabbed at his underclothes, doing away with them and unsurprised to find his cock rigid beneath the fabric, grown hard and needy from his service, from the arousal he'd silently kept to himself as he tended to her. It was time to repay that.

"I've wanted to do this almost since I met you," she whispered, wrapping delicate fingers around his base and starting to stroke quickly as she lapped at his tip, wasting absolutely no time in getting to work on the supine tactician's dick. She couldn't wait another second, wouldn't dare think of doing anything other than bringing him to an orgasm as good as the one she had known. "And if I'd have known that you felt the same way, maybe we wouldn't have spent so many nights wishing for this." Her lips parted and she took his head into her mouth, sucking on it as she took her turn to gaze longingly up his body in stride, eyes deep and shimmering love and lust.

Robin couldn't help but stare in amazement as she sucked on him, his fingers running through silken white hair and caressing her cheek as he met her gaze with his own. Never had someone looked at him this way, with such deep and genuine adoration. Even as her wet, hot mouth took him deeper in, nothing about this felt wrong, even though she was essentially him, down to the same name. Only gender separated them, and yet nothing seemed weird or guilty about the love that he felt, the emotions that made his chest tighten and the edges of his vision turn into a rosy haze as he looked only at her. Nothing else mattered.

It was Robin's turn now to experience the bizarre sensation of someone who just knew in their gut what their partner wanted. There was something in the expression beaming up at him that sought validation and assurance that she was doing a good job; she was just as new to this as he was, and yet her every action exuded confidence and certainly as she sucked him down, head and hand moving in concert as her tongue lapped at his cock inside of her mouth. She was set on her course and oh what a course it was, knowing exactly what to do to him at any moment to ensure the utmost of pleasure, leaving him breathless and astounded by the connection they held, one that ran deeper than either of them had truly realized until they were consummating it.

"I've dreamt about this almost every night since you arrived," he confessed, the backs of his fingers running softly along her cheek as it burned bright, warm red. "And it feels better than I could have ever thought." His head snapped back and he shuddered heavily, squirming on the bed as he added with a bit more hurried a tone, "It's like we know each others' bodies perfectly! It doesn't matter if we're new to this or not, we fit together like we were made for each other."

Such a sentiment almost seemed to soften the lingering worries in the back of Robyn's head. The idea of destiny, of fate intending for this, to bring the two together across reality itself so that they could find a love that had always been meant to be. It made it all a little more worth it, poor into perspective a way that could have given this purpose and justification. But she had no time to think about the possibilities it opened up, focusing instead on her task as she pulled up from his cock, looking lustily at the white-haired man before leaning her head further down, indulging in something that she knew without him even having to ask for that he wanted.

Her hand sliding along his now slick cock, stroking quickly as saliva made it easy to move along the aching flesh, she focused on his balls, kissing and licking them as her eyes lingered on his. His moans grew louder as she got a little lewd and sloppy with the whole thing, slurping on them as stroked faster, harder, worked him over to release as swiftly as she could muster. She wanted him to come undone as much as she had, to climax in a state of love as deep as she had known. Her hand pushed his cock forward, tilting it up to point at his stomach as she took a long lip up from his sac along his shaft to the very tip, fingers delicately holding onto it to keep it in place before she drifted back down and took a nut into her mouth, sucking firmly on it as she marveled at the ways he twisted and groaned in sweet rapture for her entertainment.

Soon enough Robin was undone, moaning and squirming as his hands dug into the bedding and his hips bucked upward. Her rapidly pumping hand kept his cock pointed toward his stomach, and that was where he let loose his load, moaning as his cock throbbed and spurted thick ropes of cum onto his tightened, bare stomach, his breath heavy and hot as he let loose a myriad of words and sentiments that all added up to the same "I love you" that she had given him.

With both tacticians now one orgasm deep, Robyn crawled up his body and seized his lips again, the two of them sharing another long, needy kiss as Robin rolled her over, lying atop her and bearing down hungrily upon her mouth as her legs parted once more for him. He settled between them easily, both of them very aware of what was to come next and both desperate and eager to feel it. This had only been foreplay, a little show of their love for one another, but now came the mutual enjoyment, the sweet promise and thrill of their love for one another felt physically, and neither could wait to know the intense surrender that would follow.

"I love you," the whispered, accidentally in sync as Robin eased himself downward and sank into the slick, gripping heat of her eager, receptive pussy. Her body was primed and needy with a desire his was all too ready to fulfill in the satiation of its own. It was no surprise to either of them that she fit him perfectly, just tight enough to leave them both gasping for each others' breaths as her velvet walls clenched around his cock, not too tight to be uncomfortable, but like he was always intended to sink perfectly into her. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another, bare bodies held as close as possible as they moaned into their kiss and began to move.

Their flow was as perfect as expected, both moving in concert with one another, inexperienced but guided by the same instinct to perform their lurid dance of love with one another The heat and passion of their motion was undeniable, both of them left writhing and nearly speechless, focusing on their kiss in lieu of trying to find words that they knew would to them come eventually. For the moment, there was only friction to worry about, moving back and away from the feeling of tight fullness that had them clicking together perfectly, before easing raggedly back into it, fingers pressing harder into the other's back and shoulders as they felt united once again. In perfect unison they made love like neither had known could be made before.

"We shouldn't have held back so long," Robin whispered, hands drifting from her back as his spine arched up a little, exposing Robyn's gorgeous, round breasts to his hungry eyes. His hands seized them, kneading softly at them as her moans tilted upward in pitch.

"You could have been fucking me all this time," she playfully added as his fingers began to roll along her perky, hardened nipples. She felt aflame with desire and passion, his hands only working her over harder as she writhed beneath him, once more in the bed that felt so familiar it was like she'd never left, just as warm and arranged exactly as she had it. This was the bed she longed to be in, but at long last it seemed like she would actually be in it once more, and have someone she loved to share with it. "But if you don't mind, I think we can make up for lost time and just keep at it for the next few days."

"Tempting," Robin teased, thrusting down steadily into her. Even with his hold on her breasts, they bounced and heaved a little from the force of his thrusts, which shook her entire body, leaving it squirming beneath her as the slick, dripping heat of her pussy tried to pull him in, urge him deeper and harder and faster into her. It was far, far better than his hand had ever been, on top of the smiling beauty beneath him to make it feel far less lonely. Both tacticians had spent the passing years watching their friends marry one another, dwindling down the available loved ones, but now they could forge something together, a new life uncaring about all the oddities of their arrangement, something that felt more right than any lingering crushes on other Shepherds ever had.

Robyn's fingers pressed into his back, kneading and working at the tensed muscles there, knowing that it wouldn't feel anywhere near as good as his own did at her breasts, but certain that she had to do something with her hands, to put them to work however she could. The steadily mounting pleasure was more than she could ever have asked for, his thrusts hitting her perfectly to the rhythm of her own body, a resonant frequency they matched that left each wave of pleasure running through them only intensifying on its way back. This was lovemaking like they could never have known with another, making it a sweet and powerful note, something they could share. Something uniquely theirs.

Their orgasms were inevitable, and neither was shock as their peaks approached in unison, both moaning and howling into a feverish kiss as they came quivering together. Robin's cock throbbed inside of the tightly gripping folds seizing and milking his cock, pulsating as she leaked steadily. His release left warmth spreading hotly throughout her body, making her shiver as potent seed flooded her, left her biting her lip and whining as her spine arched. She knew that this would ruin self-pleasure forever, that her fingers could never induce what she knew in that moment, more and more she began to wonder if perhaps she ought to stay and know this for the rest of her life.

Instead of dwelling on such questions, Robyn seized control of the situation. The weakened Robin atop her put up no fight as she rolled off to the side, climbing atop him and pulling him upright, sitting in his lap with him pressed against her body. She bore kisses down sloppily onto his face as the moment took her, her second orgasm driving her mind into heights of lust that simply had to be sated. Never once was he not buried inside of her as she got into position, and without a second's hesitation she began to bounce, riding his cock hard as she could, every last ounce of energy going to the noble cause of another orgasm, another moment of pure bliss shared between the lovers.

"You're insatiable," Robin moaned as she peppered his face with kisses. "But I don't mind. Oh Naga do I not mind at all."

"Fuck me, Robin," she moaned. "Fuck me until I can't think about all the reasons why I should go. Fuck me until I stay!" Her head leaned back, her body surging with pleasure as the mood and lust took her, seized her hard and left her bucking in a wild frenzy atop Robin's cock. She was gone, hungry and needy, seeking lust knowing that it would provide love with it, that there was an even more potent satisfaction in that affection. The two seemed intertwined now, even as something feral surged in her mind, and she knew that his was likely falling under the same spell, her impassioned plea preaching to the choir.

Releasing her breasts, his hand drifted down to her rear, which bounced and jiggled as her moved frantically atop him, and he brought his palm down noisily onto one of the cheeks, making her moan excitedly before he sank two fingers into her ass. She howled at the sensation, the unexpected pleasure that followed as he began to match her pace atop his shaft with his fingers, working her rear over with the promise that at some point he would claim her there as well. She couldn't wait for it, but impatience was a cruel beast, because there was so much else to do first, not the least of which being the completion of this frantic run.

In return for what quickly became a hard fingerfucking of her ass, Robyn tilted her lover's head back and began to nibble at his neck, teasing his skin with little bites and grazes of her teeth. Groans rumbled in his throat, made the skin vibrate against her lips in a way that enticed her further onward. There was no fear about experimentation between them, opening up and embracing the wild and unfettered desires that they'd held in the backs of their minds. There was a near guarantee that any kinks or curiosities would be mutual, that they could do anything and it would go over with needy moans that would only entice further experimentation. Confidence swelled in the two people who up until only moments earlier had been virgins; they could explore in greater depth and eagerness their identities like they could never have with another.

Amid all the new thrills, of hands grabbing and kneading at whatever stretch of flesh they could find purchase atop, was still the same underlying intensity of her sloppy folds clinging madly to his cock, biological needs urging him to fill her with his seed, pump her full of all that warmth once more. She needed it on multiple levels and all of them were ragged and needy as she writhed in his lap, nipping down on his collarbone as she frantically rocked back and forth between his cock and his fingers, loving it best when he surprised her with a push of his wrist down as she sank onto his shaft, leaving her doubly full and howling sweetly into his skin, nuzzling for a moment into his neck. He was just as gone as she was, but she almost seemed so bombarded by pleasure that his own reactions were lost amid everything there was to savour.

Not that they didn't still reach their quivering end in unison once more. Robin thrust upward one final time and emptied himself into her needy pussy, moaning as the last of his energy left him, the female tactician frantically trembling as she went into overdrive on his cock, burning up in one final supernova of lust as everything she had in her still was exhausted in that outburst, her pussy gushing all over his lap as every part of her was thrown into motion, unable to stay still as the quivering pleasure coursed through her body, burning up her veins in brilliant white-hot nirvana.

Robin fell back and Robyn went with him, slumped down atop him before sliding off to the side, lying with her arm across him and his tucked beneath her and wrapped back around, holding each other close with what little they could muster.

"I don't know yet if i want to stay," whispered Robyn.. "But suddenly my decision seems a lot harder."

"It feels like we were meant to be," Robin said with a soft nod. He was just as conflicted, wanting the woman he loved to remain in his life, but knowing what she had to go back to.

"It does. Maybe that's why our worlds are similar in every way except for this, so that the transition will be easy. And maybe we don't have to stop looking. Perhaps we could go back, let me say one final goodbye to them before we figure out what to do. I just know that suddenly, I need you in my life, and I don't want to return knowing I'd leave you behind."

"A life without you isn't one I want to think about," he agreed. "If we can settle down together and forge something between us, that would make me the happiest man alive. What do you think about kids?"

"I imagine we'd have twins," she said with a wry smile, more poking fun at their situation than genuinely expecting to have them.

"And how do you feel about the name Morgan?" he asked, already knowing the answer.


End file.
